In Heather's Hands
by Flashlight237
Summary: Heather recounts her dominatrix firsts. Her personality may mean baloney once her hotness reels in the ladies. Warning: Lemon
1. Daughterly Domination

**Daughterly Domination**

Incest is considered a taboo subject, and frankly, I can't argue with that. Incest is forbidden by many religions and outlawed in many countries, whether consensual or not. Incest even leads to health complications due to inbreeding. None of the controversies, however, stopped me from having a good time with my mom: Rachel.

Of all of my family members, I happen to love my mother the most. Even though my dirty tactics led to a slightly sitcommy relationship between myself and my parents, I have a soft side for my mom. Although I planned on cutting my mom's hair after my elimination from Total Drama Action, I ultimately decided not to go down that road. There is one kinky thing about my relationship with my mother; she, along with Lindsay, are my #1 slaves.

Yeah, I know, the term 'slave' sounds too vulgar, but I couldn't think of anything better to write. Like Lindsay and Bridgette, my mom is submissive. It really makes her a nice fit for a dominant girl like me. My mom is nowhere near submissive as Lindsay, I mean even Ella could dominate Lindsay. I'd say my mom is more along the lines of Bridgette: majorly submissive, but capable of dominating other girls. The thing is, I didn't always dominate my mom.

One month after Total Drama World Tour, I offered some tea for my mom. It was green tea: our favorite kind. We both had our cups of tea; however, my mom felt sleepy. In reality, I drugged my mom's tea. Once my mother was knocked out, I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder. I took my mom upstairs, preparing her for our first mom-and-daughter sex session. I took my mom to my sex dungeon. Once there, I put my mom on the floor while she slept like an angel.

I stripped naked, showing off my curves. Not long after, I began stripping my mom. I've always wondered how hot my mom would look if she was naked. I took off my mom's clothes, revealing a set of pink lingerie underneath her shirt and pants. I took some time to admire my mom's gorgeous, lingerie-clad body before taking them off. Oh my... Was I in for a sexy treat. The thing is, though, my mom woke up before I got the chance to grab anything to tie her up with. Either I put too little drugs in my mom's tea, or I took too much time admiring my mom's body.  
"Umm... Heather?" My mom asked, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I figured we should have a little mother-daughter bonding time." I put on the last piece of my dominatrix outfit: my right stiletto. I then strutted toward my mom. "I set this whole thing up just for you, my sexy mother." I crouched down, then rubbed my mom's cheek. "Happy 40th, mom."

"Umm... Thanks, but why are we naked?"

"Because, mom..." I leaned forward and gave my mom a deep kiss on her rosy red lips. "You're just so sexy, mom. I don't see any reason why we couldn't do it with each other; Gwen and Megan do this stuff all the time."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Gwen and her mom?"

"Yep."  
My mom blushed as soon as I got up. I walked to the trunk, then opened it. I pulled out a pink bolero straitjacket since I felt pink matched my mom's personality. I tied my mom into the skin-revealing jacket. Although my mom's arms were bound in a straitjacket, her big breasts bounced freely.

"There's no way out of this, is there?"

"Nope." I grabbed a pink ball gag and stuck it between her mouth. I strapped the gag to her head, rendering my mom speechless. "Ready, mom?"

"Mhmm..."

"Good..." I groped my mom's breasts from behind. The sound of my mother's moans were music to my ears. I moved my left hand down and began fingering my mom. I loved the way my mom moaned whenever she felt pleasure. After a few minutes, I made my mom cum. "You like that, mom?"

"Yeff, mifrish." My mom wiggled in her bondage with pleasure.

"Thank you... Now, spread your legs."

"Yeff, mifrish." My mom obediently spread her legs.

I grabbed a strap-on and tied it around my waist. I got on top of my mom, then began fucking her missionary style. My mom moaned with great pleasure as she let herself get pounded by me. My mom eventually came while I was still inside her. As soon as I pulled out, I ungagged my mom. "Clean it up, bitch."

"Yes, mistress." My mom licked my strap-on clean. She then sucked on the strap-on, making sure she got every drop of cum off of it.

"Thank you, my pet."

"You're welcome, mistress... Um, Heather?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do this more often. I love being your sex slave."

"That is an offer I can't refuse." Right then and there, I grabbed a collar. I knew my mom was ready for the collar at that moment, so I collared her. "Consider me your mistress, mom." I kissed my mom deeply. From that moment, my mom was one of my many sex slaves. Lindsay joined the ranks, only to eventually become one of my main sex slaves.


	2. Sweet Redemption

My mom may be the first hottie I wrote about, but she was definitely not my first sex slave. A long time ago, before I was in Total Drama, I heard about BDSM in a conversation I had with two French people named Josee and Jacques. Back then, Jacques was a senior, Josee was a sophomore, and I was a freshman. Neither Josee nor Jacques explained to me what BDSM is, so I did some research on the internet. I've looked through many images and read a few articles. I didn't read any Sunstone comics because that didn't come to life until five years after I began my research.

On the summer after I did my research on BDSM, I set foot on Camp Wawanakwa. The island was a smelly dump, and Chris was no better. Of the 23 people (minus interns and the camera crew) I have to deal with, there was one blonde who was very beautiful. Her name was Lindsay. Lindsay had sapphire-blue eyes, a big rack, and a sweet vagina. Lindsay also wore a blue bandana that seemed to be magically welded on her head. Seriously, I tried pulling it off, had Eva try to take it off, and even had Dakotazoid try pulling it off, but that bandana just wouldn't come off.

Back in the third episode of Total Drama Island, I formed an alliance with Lindsay and Beth, albeit slightly forcefully. One of the rules I made specifically stated that Lindsay and Beth should obey my every whim. After the fourth episode, I decided to orchestrate a lesbian threesome with Lindsay and Beth. The first thing I had Lindsay and Beth do was eat me out. Beth was very hesitant, however, she was the first one to go. I didn't like how Beth's tongue felt, which made me put Beth off the hook. When I had Lindsay eat me out, Lindsay eagerly ate me out. She stopped momentarily, only to suggest a 69 between the two of us. Lindsay and I ate each other out until we both came. We loved the taste of our juices, so we felt that lesbian sex would be very enjoyable. Since that day, Lindsay and I had sex sessions whenever we had the time... Until episode 18.

At the last bike race, it was down to me, Lindsay, Duncan, and Owen. I told Lindsay to clear the path for me. Lindsay did what I said, but since Duncan and Owen wiped out, Lindsay ended up getting eliminated. That was when I pulled the plug on our friendship and thus relationship. After I dumped her, Lindsay threw the fit of rage you'd expect from a Call of Duty player.

As far as I'm concerned, that was the cruelest thing I've ever done. I don't know if my actions came from my own greed or the will of Trina Riffin. You want to know how evil Trina is? If Trina replaced me on Total Drama Island, then there would be at least six murders committed and Camp Wawanakwa would have been annihilated by a wave of ki. Yeah, I'm dead serious.

After the first session I had with my mom, I felt remorseful for what I did to Lindsay. I didn't feel like sitting in my room that day; instead, I decided to go to the city park. The park was only a few blocks away, so I walked there. The air was so fresh that it felt like a major step up from the places I've been to in the Total Drama series... Well, save for Total Drama World Tour since every challenge took place in various locations worldwide.

I sat on a bench to admire the grassy scenery. Compared to Camp Wawanakwa, the city park made me feel like I was at the Gateway Arch of Missouri. Of course the view couldn't last. After a few minutes, Lindsay walked up to me.

"Hey, Heather..," Lindsay nervously said.

I groaned. "What do you want, Lindsiot?"

"Heather, there's something that I have to tell you."

My eyes widened as soon as Lindsay put a red collar with a heart-shaped name tag on my lap. "What's this?"

"It's my collar." Lindsay sat next to me. "Heather, I never thought I'd say this, but..." Lindsay bit her lip. Lindsay tried her best to spit it out; eventually, she managed to speak her mind. "You just turn me on. Sure, I couldn't stand you, but in my pussy, I feel that you're the one for me. I want to ask you a question... Will you dominate me for old time's sake?"

I was astonished once Lindsay asked me that question. It has been two years since episode 18 of Total Drama Island: the episode I betrayed her in. After all this time, I didn't think Lindsay still wanted me to be her mistress. "Lindsay... Are you serious?"

"Yes, Heather. I'm dead serious."

I took Lindsay's hand and cupped it between mine. "Lindsay, after all these years, I never thought you still had that feeling for me. If Chris hadn't changed the rules on you, I wouldn't have been so selfish. Thanks to Chris, I lost the only girl that could submit to me whenever I please. I haven't found the right opportunity to regret my decision to keep invincibility for myself, not even during Total Drama World Tour. For two years, I dragged my harsh words like a heavy ball attached to a shackle. Now, I think I found the key that will release me from the ball I had to wear, and that key is you, Lindsay." I took Lindsay's collar and buckled it around her neck. "You may call me 'Mistress.'"

As much as Lindsay wanted to have me, Lindsay didn't think that I'd have the same feelings for her; she was quite surprised, yet she was touched. "Thank you, Heather..."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Lindsay and I held hands with each other as we got off the bench. I took Lindsay all the way back to my house, where the real fun would begin. Lindsay had never met my parents before, so seeing them was a new experience to her.

"Hey, Heather." My mom waved to me and my sweetheart. "Who's your adorable friend?"

"Mom, this is Lindsay."

My mom got off the couch and walked up to Lindsay. My mom shook hands with Lindsay. "Hello there. My name's Rachel. It's nice to meet you."

My father then followed my mother. "Don't forget me, Lindsay." My dad shook hands with Lindsay as well. "I'm Cori."

Lindsay couldn't resist giggling. "It's nice to meet both of you."

I leaned into Lindsay's ear, then told her something really kinky. "Sometimes, my mother and I engage in BDSM activities. I'm always the one dominating her."

"Heather..." My mom grew a little worried. "That was supposed to be our little secret."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about keeping your fetishes a secret, Rachel." I gave Rachel a hug. "Besides, I love BDSM. Seeing you bound and gagged would be so cool."

My mom chuckled. "Thank you, dear."

Lindsay then looked into my eyes. "Where do you keep all of your stuff?"

"They're all upstairs." I took Lindsay's hand. "Come on. Let's have some fun, sweetie." I took my blonde sweetheart upstairs. Lindsay was very excited about being dominated, which was understandable since we haven't had a BDSM session in two years. Once I took Lindsay to my dungeon, Lindsay was amazed. My bondage collection, along with Gwen's, are the largest bondage collections out of every collection I've seen. At my dungeon, there were an X-shaped bondage frame; a bondage horse; two set of stocks, a normal set and a set that could lock the prisoner's hands and feet in the same board; and suspension hooks. There were also two trunks and a closet. The trunk on the left had gags and hoods of many colors while the trunk on the right contained a wide variety of colored ropes. The closet contained wearable restraints, such as straitjackets, armbinders, legbinders, and sleepsacks. The closet also had venus corsets, gimpsuits, bitchsuits, and butterfly straitjackets; and if you want to go even further, I had some stuff that you could only get from Universal Restraints Incorporated in that closet. I heard rumors that the company is opening a bondage-themed hotel on April 21, 2010, which turned out to be true. Having been at the inn, I have to say that the place was a blast. I'll take one day of being a sex slave of one of the goons at the hotel's Daemon Wing over participating in dozens of episodes of Total Drama any day.

Lindsay excitedly stripped, showing off her skin. I couldn't resist letting out a single hint of pleasure when Lindsay bounced her huge tits. I grabbed a red armbinder from my closet; particularly one that not only binds the arms, but also goes over the shoulders. I took Lindsay's arms and stuffed them into the armbinder. I then put the armbinder over Lindsay's shoulders and clipped it's collar together. Once I bound Lindsay into the armbinder, I took a ring gag out of the left trunk.

"Open wide, Lindsay~!"

Lindsay willingly opened her mouth, letting herself get gagged by me. There was a reason why I tied Lindsay before I stripped. I backed up and did a strip tease in front of Lindsay. I didn't want Lindsay to finger herself, so the armbinder kept Lindsay busy as I stripped. After getting naked, I put on my black, high-heeled dominatrix boots. Once everything was accounted for, I sat on a bench and ordered Lindsay to eat me out. Lindsay swiftly knelt in front of me. Lindsay leaned towards my pussy and inserted her tongue into my pussy. I loved the way Lindsay licked me; it's as if Lindsay didn't forget the time she served my sexual needs back at Camp Wawanakwa. As much as I loved oral sex, Lindsay loved the sweet taste of my pussy. Lindsay managed to make me cum within two minutes.

"Wow... Your tongue felt as good as ever..."

"Thanth ya, mithrith."

"No problem, Lindsay. Now, spread your legs."

Lindsay obediently sat down and spread her legs out. I got on the ground and crawled to Lindsay like a leopard ready to pounce on it's prey. I pounced onto Lindsay and began eating her out. Lindsay's moans of pleasure felt like listening to a princess's song. I was so busy eating Lindsay out that I didn't hear moaning outside the dungeon door until Lindsay came into my mouth. I turned my head to the door, wondering what's going on outside the dungeon.

"I'll be right back." I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and looked to my left. There, I saw my mom standing there shocked while her hand rested inside her pants. "Mom! What are you doing?"

My mom nervously shifted her eyes. "I was just about to... check your bedroom. Yeah, that's it."

I knew my mom was lying to me just by the tone of her voice. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

My mom blushed. ""No... I dunno what you're talking about."

"Then how do you explain..." I reached into my mom's pants and rubbed her pussy. I then pulled my hand out, showing my mom her cum. "This?"

"Heather, it's not what you think. I-"

I then smirked. "You were masturbating while listening to our session, weren't you, mom?"

"No... I wasn't- Hey!"

I pulled my slut of a mom in. I did not hesitate stripping my mom until she didn't have a thread of fabric left on her body. I took some time to admire my mom's curves before grabbing some pink nylon rope. I decided to bind my mom in a rope harness. First, I tied my mom's hands behind her back. I then brought both ends of the rope over Rachel's shoulders before tying them together. I put the ends of the rope through Rachel's cleavage before tying them below her breasts. After two more knots, one on the back and the other in front, I put the longer end of the rope around my mom's pussy and tightened it until Rachel's pussy hid the rope between its folds. I tied the crotchrope to the back of the harness before going back to the left trunk. I pulled out a ball gag that matched the color of the rope my mom was bound in. "Open wide, mom."

"Heath- Mmh!" My mom didn't think that just opening her mouth to speak would make me fill her mouth with pink silicone.

"Mom, or should I say Rachel? Sit down and spread your legs."

"Yeth, mithrith." My mom sat down and spread her legs.

"Are you ready, Lindsay?" I looked at Lindsay with a seductive smile.

"Yeth, mithrith."

"Good. Now, lay down. I want your head facing Rachel's pussy."

Once Lindsay laid down, I put my pussy on top of Lindsay's head. I then bent over and began eating my mom out. My slaves and I enjoyed our licking line. Our ecstatic moans filled the dungeon as we had our time. Eventually, I got to enjoy the taste of my mom's cum as I came into Lindsay's mouth once again. To let Lindsay speak her mind about our sex session, I got off of Lindsay, then took her gag out of her mouth.

"Heather... I love being your sub."

"Thank you, Lindsay. I have to admit, I love being your mistress."

"Heather..." I looked deep into my eyes. "Let's forget what happened back on Total Drama Island."

"I couldn't agree with you more, my love."

Once I put Lindsay's gag back into her mouth, Lindsay decided to have fun with my mom. Lindsay decided to press her pussy against my mom's and started grinding against her. Lindsay and Rachel rubbed with each other, almost as if they're letting their pussies make out. As soon as my slaves climaxed, they collapsed, letting their juices drip. If it was nighttime, I would have put Lindsay and my mom in pet cages; but since we started around three in the afternoon, I let them go. Since that session, Lindsay and I became friends once again and even became girlfriends. Lindsay and I may be kinky girls, but I know two porn stars that are just as kinky.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is really my one-shot "Rebirth" written from Heather's point of view.


	3. On The Tube

Have you ever seen people having sex on the internet? If so, chances are you came across a video from Youporn, Redtube, xHamster, Pornhub, Xnxx, or some other porn site. Porn may either be crappy knockoff films designed merely to turn people on, or they could be just loads of crap in general. It's one thing to dress up as your favorite characters and have sex with each other, but when the characters decide to have sex on camera themselves, shit gets real. This seems to be the case with Gwen.

I know that I've repeatedly taunted Gwen for being a goth girl, but since I've recently encountered Crimson and Ennui, I'm letting Gwen off that hook. As far as I'm concerned, Gwen is little more than a sexy chick with gothic makeup. When it comes to Crimson and Ennui, the only people who are as frightening as those two are Eva and Sugar.

When I say that Gwen is sexy, I really mean it. A couple days after reconciling with Lindsay, I decided to pay a visit to Gwen. I knocked on Gwen's door. Once Gwen answered the door, Gwen was not very happy to see me.

"What do you want, Heather?" Gwen said with a scowl.

"Can I come in, Gwen?"

"After all you put me through? No way. I have better things to do."

"Not even for these?" I flashed my tits at Gwen. I never had to resort to sexual persuasion to let a girl invite me into their house.

"Well, I had plans for a humiliation porno, so..."

That's when I learned that Gwen was a hot porn star. "What is it about?"

"It's a school roleplay. Basically, a popular girl humiliates a couple nerds, only this time, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. The nerds decide to get revenge on the popular girl and bam! Sex between cliques."

"Nice."

"And since you're the kind of girl we're looking for, you can be the mean girl."

"Who is this mean girl you speak of, Gwen?"

"Easy." Gwen let out a sinister smile. "A queen bee."

"If that's the case, I'm in."

"Thanks, Heather." Gwen let me enter her house. "Mom! We found someone for one of our pornos!"

I didn't think Gwen would be working on a pornographic film with her mother: Megan. I have to admit, Gwen certainly got her looks from Megan. The first time I saw Megan in person, I saw her walking down the stairs.

"Wow... Is she one of the 'nerds?'" Megan asked.

"Nope. This girl is perfect Queen Bee material." Gwen replied.

Megan chuckled. "I guess that means you'll be replaced."

"Yep." Gwen groped my left breast. "Let's set it up." Gwen took my hand and took me to their basement.

At the basement, Gwen and Megan got everything ready. I wore a schoolgirl outfit with a white blouse and a black miniskirt. Gwen and Megan, on the other hand, did their best to make themselves look out-of-style. Gwen and Megan wore wide-framed glasses, long-sleeve shirts, khaki pants, tube socks, and slippers.

"Are you ready, Heather?" Gwen shouted.

"All set, Gwen!"

"Okay... Action!"

As soon as the film started, Gwen and Megan started talking about physics.

"Did you know that Sir Issac Newton developed three undisputed laws of motion?" Gwen asked.

"Indeed I did," Megan replied. "In the first law, an object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion until a force is acted upon the object."

"Indeed it would, Meg."

"In the second law-"

I cleared my throat, forcing the nerds to look at me. "There is only one 'law' of motion." I grabbed Gwen and tied her wrists in front of her. "Popular people move forward while geeks stay behind." I then put the rope above the ceiling and hoisted Gwen into the air.

"For your information, Heather, we are gathering information that's valuable for our efforts in graduating from high school," Gwen then decided to taunt me. "After all, your brain is as small as the world's supply of einsteinium, just like the rest of the populars." Gwen and Megan then chuckled.

"Oh, haha! Very funny!" I hoisted Megan into the air. "Now, I think it's time for you to learn your place here at high school." I pulled down Gwen's and Megan's pants, revealing their bare pussies. I then opened a locker and pulled a riding crop out of it. "I want you begging for mercy, girls..."

As soon as I started whipping the nerds' pussies, they began to squeal in pain. I made sure the nerds begged for their freedom as I mercilessly whipped their pussies. Once their pussies were swollen, I decided to untie the nerds. "I don't want to hear you gawking about physics again, you hear?"

The nerds nodded with anxiety in their eyes.

"Good." I walked away from the girls. As soon as I left, Gwen and Megan began to express their anger towards me.

"Oooh!" Gwen yelled. "I had enough of Heather!"

"Yeah! She's always bullying us for no good reason!"

"Right! We need to get back at her. She needs to learn a lesson."

"How so?"

Gwen smirked. "Popular girls love make-up, right?"

"Right you are, Gwen,"

Gwen pulled out what was the most inconspicuous thing I ever seen: a stick of lip gloss. "Come with me. I'll show you."

Megan and Gwen went to one of the corners of the hallway. I was walking down the hall minding my own business while the nerds watched me. With a strong arm and a coordinated toss, Gwen threw the lip gloss at the back of my head.

"Ow!" As soon as I turned around, I saw no sight of the nerds. I then looked down and noticed the lip gloss on the floor. "Oh look. A stick of lip gloss." I picked the lip gloss up. I opened the stick and pressed it against my lips. As soon as I did, I felt a needle jab me in the lip. "Ow!" I pulled the stick away. "What kind of sick... joke... is this?" I grew groggy. I tried to maintain my balance, but I soon passed out.

"That's the power of science." Gwen picked up the needle-infested lip gloss.

"Oh! A fake stick of lip gloss that injects the victim with a powerful knock-out drug. Phenomenal work, Gwen."

The nerds took me to one of the rooms. Once there, Gwen and Megan took my clothes off. Once I had nothing left on my body, they nerds laid me in supine position atop a table and tied me to it. My legs were spread out; each of my legs were tied to one of the legs of the table. Finally, my arms were tied to the ceiling.

As soon as I woke up, I quickly became angered. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, we just a little revenge..," Gwen replied.

"I'll get you for this, geeks!"

Megan and Gwen chuckled. They didn't take me seriously since I was tied up. When they stopped chuckling, Gwen pulled out a red ball gag. That gag almost made me ignore the script and let Gwen put it between my lips... Almost..

"Open wide, Heather," Gwen said.

"Like I'm gonna- Mmmph!"

Gwen securely buckled the gag around my head, rendering me speechless. "Say, Megan... What does a queen bee's pussy taste like?"

"Let's find out."

I helplessly watched as Gwen approached me. Gwen knelt in front of my bare pussy. I never thought that Gwen and Megan would tie me up and dominate me, yet I was turned on. As soon as Gwen began eating me out, I moaned like the bitch the sexy pair of nerds turned me into. While Gwen ate me out, Megan leaned over and sucked my left breast. Even as nerds, Gwen and Megan knew how to make a girl moan with pleasure. Soon, I came into Gwen's mouth."

"What do you think, Gwen?" Megan asked.

"It seems our subject's fluids taste as sweet as honey. My hypothesis now has support."

Soon, Gwen and Megan untied me. Once my arms were freed, I tried to take off my gag, only to be stopped by Gwen.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Gwen wiggled her finger at me. "We're not finished with you yet."

Megan grabbed a video camera and handed it over to Gwen. "When we start recording, make yourself look like a slut."

As soon as Gwen started, I obediently began to act like a slut. First, I flirted to the camera. Once that was done, I began my slutty performance by doing a short belly dance. I then decided to cup my breasts and sexually squeeze them. After a bit of breast-groping action, I got on my knees and began to finger myself while squeezing one of my breasts. I went off to a slow start, moaning softly as I went. My moans grew louder as I fingered myself more vigorously. As I fingered myself, I tried to hold my orgasm, wanting to make myself look as slutty as possible in front of the camera. When I climaxed, I let out a lot of cum. As my pussy dripped with cum, I blew a gagged kiss to the camera.

"Great performance, Heather." Gwen stopped recording. "Everyone at school would love to see this."

"Pleash, uphload mt, mishtresh."

"Very well. If that's what you wish, slut." Gwen took the video camera to a laptop that was sitting on one of the student desks. Gwen uploaded the video onto the computer, but Gwen didn't stop there. Gwen uploaded the video onto the internet. The best part about this scene was Gwen uploaded the video for real. "There. Now, everyone will see how slutty you really are."

I crawled up to Gwen. I grabbed her and kissed her with my gagged lips.

"I'm glad you're satisfied with your humiliation, slave."

A few seconds after Gwen's final line, the recording was stopped.

"Great job, Heather." Gwen gave me a thumbs up.

I took the ball gag out of my mouth. "Thank you, Gwen. You really know how to dominate a girl."

Gwen blushed. "Wow... You were really into being a sex slave, weren't you, Heather?"

"Oh, totally, Gwen." I winked at Gwen. "After all, I'm beginning to relearn that I love being a sex slave."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Relearn?"

"Well, the thing is, ever since Eva forced me to submit to her, I had a thing against submitting to others. Basically, by making me a slave, you just turned me into a switch."

"Oh... No wonder why your obedience looked realistic." Gwen chuckled.

From that day forward, I began to learn that I love dominating and submitting. The thing is, this is a domination story, so I won't write in any more showings of me submitting unless otherwise necessary. Speaking of submission, I know a hot surfer who seemed willing to submit.


	4. Riding the Waves of Submission

Bridgette is a friendly girl. Being the vain queen bee I am, I honestly didn't realize that a little politeness could go a long way. Personally, I didn't want to be evil, but villainy has been a habit of mine for so long that it became ingrained into my mind. Admittedly, I have been nicer as of late. A little out of character, but does Flashlight237 give a damn?

Anyway, as nice as Bridgette was, she was also quite a submissive girl. When it comes to my fellow female competitors, it was quite a tizzle to determine where to put them in the BDSM food chain. I was able to come up with a decent list. Some girls, like Emma and Sanders, are put in positions based on my hypotheses of how they'd work in the BDSM world due to not having done anything kinky in their lifetimes. Other girls; like Gwen, Bridgette, Kelly, and Lindsay; are put on the list based on how they worked in the BDSM world. I called this list the "The Total Drama Hierarchy of Dominance."

The Hierarchy lists all 42 Total Drama girls based on how well they'd dominate and how willingly they'll dominate someone. Eva is #1 on the hierarchy, I mean a brute life her is impossible to put in her place. Lindsay, on the other hand, is at the very bottom of the hierarchy since she's very willing to submit to everyone else. It is important to note that I didn't account for the instances when Lindsay dominated a girl in a BDSM session or the times when I submitted a girl. When I'm in the mood for submission, I'm basically a sex slave on the same tier as Lindsay and Kitty. Where did I put Bridgette, you may ask? Why, Bridgette is #38, sitting above Dakota but below Kelly.

Since Bridgette is one of the most submissive girls, turning Bridgette into a hot slave was as easy as cooking a burrito in the microwave. Like Gwen, Bridgette was a tad miffed upon seeing me. I clearly have a bad reputation, but since I have been quite a dirtbag, I can honestly see why.

"Heather?!" Bridgette sighed. "It better be important..."

"Hey, Bridgette," I replied. "Wanna have some girl time with me?"

"Girl time? With you? As if..."

"Not even for this?" I grabbed my top and slowly began to take it off."

"Heather..! I have a boy- Whoa!"

As soon as Bridgette saw my DD-cup breasts, she looked on as I performed my strip tease. I slowly took my shorts off, showing off my bare ass to Bridgette.

"Heather..? What made you..?"

"Never seen a hot girl strip in front of you before, Bridgette?"

"Well, there's Gwen..."

"I've had some fun with Gwen. You should've seen the video we made together."

"How did you-"

"I'll show you." I went in Bridgette's house. I borrowed Bridgette's laptop, then sat down on her couch. "Let's see... www... Dot... Kinky Gwen's Fetish Theater... Dot com..." As soon as I pressed the Enter button, Gwen's website showed up. My god... Gwen had video previews all over the black and red background of her site. Gwen's site had a large panel that housed a slideshow of previews for her newest uploads. Gwen's site also had a search bar at the top and a white menu bar just below it. As soon as I hovered over the "Collections" item on the menu bar, a drop-down menu popped up. There, I've seen a variety of fetishes ranging from normal bondage to crazy stuff like watersports and autoerotic asphyxiation. As soon as I was finished, I clicked on the video I starred in.

"Uh, Heather? What are you bringing up?"

"Just let the ad pass by. The video will show up any moment..."

The video itself was around fifteen minutes long, maybe more. Bridgette watched the video from the moment Gwen and Megan talked about physics to the moment where I turned into a gagged slut who pleasured herself in front of the camera. I totally got her with the video.

"Okay, Heather. You win. I'll have some fun with you."

"Great!"

I went upstairs with Bridgette. Bridgette's bedroom was like a carpeted beach; the carpet was tan, and the walls were painted with an oceanic pattern. "Nice bedroom, Bridge."

"Thank you, Heather."

"No problem. Now..." I grabbed an ocean blue ball gag out of Bridgette's drawer. "How about we do something kinky?"

"Sure thing, Heather," Bridgette replied.

"Great!"

Bridgette stripped down right in front of me. Her naked body was a beautiful sight to behold; heck, if I were her, I would surf in the nude whenever I had the chance. After admiring Bridgette's body, I put the gag into Bridgette's mouth. I dug into the drawer again, this time pulling out a sand-colored ball gag.

"Anothuh gaff?" Bridgette asked.

"Just you wait." I opened my mouth and put the gag in. "Whath dm yuh thinth?"

"Mh my..!" Bridgette blinked twice.

"Leths mayth outh."

As soon as Bridgette laid down on her bed, I got on top of her. I leaned forward and gave Bridgette a lovely gag kiss. Bridgette willingly shared my kiss with me as we got into it. After some making out, Bridgette and I soon began grinding against each other. We moaned like the sluts we are as we rubbed our pussies against our legs. Eventually, we came onto each other's legs.

"Wmm..." Bridgette panted into her gag. "Thath wath fo amashing..."

"Thith ith onleh the beginnimph." I didn't take my gag off; in fact, I felt that having a gag in my mouth make our session kinkier. Instead, I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the drawer. I cuffed Bridgette's hands to one of the legs of her bed, forcing her to bend over. I then pulled a riding crop out of the closet and approached her with it. "Mh hoph you lithe thith."

I smacked Bridgette's sweet ass with the riding crop. Bridgette's moans of pain and pleasure made Bridgette and myself horny. After some time, Bridgette's ass glowed a bright red.

"So, wamma kith thith uph a notch?"

"Yeth, Heathuh."

"Gooth..." I uncuffed Bridgette, feeling that she'd prefer something kinkier. I grabbed a lovely ocean blue straitjacket from the closet. I bound Bridgette into the lovely jacket as tight as she liked it. Once the jacket was strapped up, I knew Bridgette was ready for the next round.

"Yuh looth loveleh in thath jatheth, Brithette."

"Thanth ymm."

Soon, Bridgette and I went back at it. I went behind Bridgette and began groping her tits. Her moans were like music to my ears. After some groping, I reached down with my left arm and began fingering Bridgette's pussy. Bridgette loved my soft touch, moaning sexily as I moved my fingers around. To keep things going, I pulled my fingers out when Bridgette was halfway to achieving climax.

"Leths scishor, Brithette."

"I lithe the way ya thinth, Heathuh."

Bridgette and I got back on the bed. It wasn't long before I started grinding against Bridgette's pussy. Man, were we horny. Our gagged moans filled the room as our pussies got wetter and wetter. Even though Bridgette was ahead of me, we both came at the same time. Yes, I was that horny. Honestly, I proved that a domme does not have to keep a gag out of her own mouth, but I still had something in mind.

"Do yuh have a pathed shell?"

"Yeth, Heathuh."

"Thanth yuh." I grabbed a white nurse outfit, then put it on. Man, did the outfit look hot around my body. "I thinth yuh shouth be athmithed for nymphuhmania."

"Loth meh uph, nurth."

I took Bridgette downstairs. I read on Sierra's website that it was typical for my bondage-loving Total Drama friends to have a miniature asylum in their basements, and frankly, Sierra was NOT kidding. Once at the basement, I took Bridgette down the hallway of the miniature asylum within. Soon, I reached an ocean blue cell.

"Well, here weh are, Brithe." I put Bridgette in her cell. "Have fum."

I locked Bridgette up. Bridgette is pretty good at meditating, so she was capable of holding her sexual desires while in her cell. As for me, well, I am thinking about how lovely dominating a surfer girl with a ball gag in my mouth was. As for the others, I'll let you, the readers from FanFiction decide. Who do you think I should write about next?

* * *

Author's Notes: No, Leshawna won't be a part of this story. With how their relationship is, Heather and Leshawna would never have a consensual relationship. Since consensual relationships are emphasized in this story, Leshawna had to be nixed.


End file.
